Mating season
by Mystery sorce
Summary: Made this would cry if had eyes. Best one so far.
1. Stage 1

toothless flew to dragon island he new he was going to be alone and without mate yet again but he was going to try his best to be not feel lonley. Below, Toothless could see dragons pairing up all preforming diffrent mating dances. Toothless land in his usal spot, the empty quiet area. Toothless lay on the ground alone yet agian, unoticed by any of the other dragons who where far to busy finding mates. Toothless was used to being alone for most of his life he was, it did make times like this painful to go through. He watched a mateing dance of nearby nadders, maybe he could pretend he wasnt alone. Toothless got up and stood infrount of a rock, his shadow casting infrount as he practiced some sort of mateing dance with his shadow. He had never seen a Nightfury apart from himself so he just did what he thought was right to his own judgement. As night fell and his shadow/pretend mate began to dissapear, Toothless turned to see all the other dragons building their nests, Toothless began to repair his nest that he built last time, still standing as he was the only one that came to this part of the island. As he finished his nest, which was mishapen as it was made of spare parts and smaller as unlike all other nests it was built for one. The nest wasnt the most confortable but he eventully fell asleep anyway. Next moring he awoke to the sight of black being beside him, his shadow mate was back. Toothless went with all the other male dragons to go catch fish for themselves and their new mates. Toothless spotted Hookfang near the shore catching fish as he flew past landing nearish. Hookfang didnt notice him as he was too busy fishing. Toothless caught his fish and not haveing to catch extra unlike the others, returned to his nest and began to eat his fish, glancing at his shadow mate he deiced to push a peice of fish over to it. After toothless finished eating he glanced of to see what the other dragons where doing as they cointinued futher mating rituals and other stuff. Toothless walked over to the rock with his shadow mate appearing, he preformed his mating dance for it, to no suprise he didnt know what a Night fury mating ritual was and he made no attemt to make one since he was the most likely last of his kind and even though Toothless remained hopefull for a mate he highly doubted it. Toothless slumped back down in his nest, ever so often glancing at other dragons or his shadow mate. He looked at his tail, what would he be if he wasnt shot down by hiccup, probly still alone, like he was now exept not having a home to return to after, or freinds or anyone that ever cared for you. Toothless was allways alone, he rembered some of his life before, forever lonley. Most dragons joined a pack and traveled together but Toothless traveled in a pack of Night furies, which there was none just him. Toothless rembered his birth. An alone abandoned egg tucked into a crevice of a small cave. Said egg exploded, leaving a small black baby dragon sitting alone, the last Night fury was born. No-one should have to hatch alone, it was a horrible way to start life, Toothless had no parents that he knew of, thus his makeshift mating dance, no ritual and poor social skills. He rembered as the lonesome baby dragon cried out, for confort, food and love but recived none, it was alone and it remained like this for most of its life. It was lucky to live but it deserved that after what it had to go through. Toothless glanced over at his Shadow mate fading away as night fell, he knew the first stage of the dragon mating cycle was ending, as he knew the second one was coming and his shadow mate couln't help him feel better this time...


	2. Stage 2

Toothless awoke the morning playing out like yesterday but now it was difrent the dragons has entered their mating heat and where now ready create offspring. Toothless did the only thing he could do, watch. What else was he going to do? he didnt have a mate and this would satisfy him for now. He felt his shaft slowly unseathing itself. Soon Toothless went into the woods near his nest,this was getting to much for him. As he moved quickly towards the center so no one would see his shameful display, his shaft now fully unsheathed. It wasnt a strange thing to happen, dragons got hard looking others of their kind. As Toothless had never seen a female Night fury or any other Night fury for that matter. Toothless began his shameful display thrusting himself against a nearby rock, flinching at the contact. It felt good, even through he really desired the soft enbrace of a dragoness slit. Toothless began to go faster, harder. It hurt but it felt so good. Slipping in and out of relality. He imagend a beutiful dragoness. After a while he came, then returned to his nest. It was night now as other dragons where done settling down together as Toothless lay down in his mismatched nest. Even though Toothless' life wasnt so bad now (when it wasn't mating season) he still felt so alone, other dragons had mates and what did he have? His own shadow to help with the social needs of the first stage and a rock to help with the sexual disires of the second stage and in the third stage he was left with nothing, just the his own broken lonly shamed self and the problems he carried the second stage was ending and now he would have sulk through the intirety of the third stage. Toothless began to drift off as he knew without hiccup he still would be alone. Toothless regreted coming here but he tried his best and now nothing could help him feel better in tge 3rd stage...


End file.
